Twilight Sparkle's Birthday
by Windrises
Summary: Discord and the others prepare a chaotic birthday party for Twilight Sparkle.


Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was working on some magic chemicals in her workroom of the castle. She heard some noises going on nearby. She sighed and asked, "How am I supposed to prepare some new spells to show Princess Celestia if a noise parade is constantly going on in my castle?" She opened the door and saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Pinkie Pie laughed and said, "None of us are guys."

Twilight said, "It's just a term that's used for both genders."

Pinkie Pie replied, "How charmingly confusing."

Twilight asked, "What's going on?"

Applejack said, "We wanted to know what you want for your birthday this year. Pinkie's already started planning on a big party."

Rarity patted Twilight on the head and replied, "I'm sorry Twilight. I tried to get Lelouch Lamperouge to agree to come here, but he was busy being trying to save Japan."

Twilight whispered to Applejack, "Do you know what's she talking about?"

Applejack whispered, "She's being using that cellphone that you got for her birthday too much. She keeps calling people that she shouldn't."

Fluttershy said, "I asked Bella Swan if she'd come to her birthday, but she refused to come."

Twilight looked ticked off while saying, "My first name isn't Twilight, because of those Twilight films."

Fluttershy nervously said, "I thought you changed your name so you could reference that film series. I also assumed that Spike named himself after Spike TV." Twilight look unamused. Fluttershy nervously laughed and hid in the corner.

Rainbow Dash whispered, "I thought that Twilight was named after the TV show about a zone."

Twilight sighed and said, "I don't need a birthday party. I'd be happy to have any money that was going to be used for my birthday party to be donated to charity." She closed the door and went back to her work.

Twilight's friends went outside Applejack said, "I'll donate to charity, but we're still going to give Twilight a party."

Discord popped up and said, "Indeed we will."

Rarity angrily replied, "We don't need you to help us plan the party."

Discord had a confident and smug smile on his face while saying, "I came to take charge of the party planning."

Pinkie Pie angrily replied, "I'm always the party planner."

Discord knocked Pinkie out of the way and said, "I'm the love of Twilight's life so I should be in charge of the birthday planning."

Rarity said, "Twilight probably wasn't in her right mind when she said she loves you."

Discord smiled and sarcastically replied, "Mocking one of your best friends for being with someone who makes them happy is so generous of you." Rarity instantly felt bad. Discord was great at making ponies feel guilty.

Applejack said, "Twilight barely even wants a party so we should plan something simple, but charming."

Discord stuck his tongue at Applejack's suggestion and asked, "Is your cutie mark boredom, because you sure do succeed at it! We need to make this party as big and as fun as humanly possible."

Pinkie Pie laughed and said, "None of us are humans."

Discord angrily replied, "Be quiet."

Rainbow Dash got excited and said, "We should have awesome ponies racing in the sky."

Discord said, "That would be a party for you, not for her."

Rainbow Dash replied, "But the main reason I participate in planning birthday parties is so I can manipulate the party planners to plan a party that I'd enjoy."

Discord said, "That sounds like something I"d do as a hobby, because I could care less about most people's birthday. However, I care about Twilight."

Pinkie Pie laughed and said, "You probably write corny poetry for her and kiss her under mistletoes."

Discord replied, "Shut up."

Pinkie Pie responded, "But one of the main reasons that I became a party planner was to make cheap jokes about whoever the birthday is for." Rainbow and Pinkie high-fived each other. The others rolled their eyes.

Discord tried to sound dignified while saying, "I'm going to be a really party organizer. I'm going blow your socks off."

Pinkie laughed and said, "None of us wear socks."

Discord angrily screamed, "Shut up!" Pinkie hid behind Fluttershy.

Rarity proudly said, "I made some fancy dresses for the party."

Discord replied, "I couldn't care less about that. Has anybody invited Lelouch?"

Rarity said, "He's too busy."

Discord said, "Thankfully I know what Twilight is a fan of. She's clearly in love with that silly book and film series about the girl who falls in love with the supermodel versions of Halloween monsters."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "I thought that she was a fan of that too, but it turns out she didn't name herself after the Twilight series."

Discord realized that he didn't actually know that much about what Twilight Sparkle was a fan of. He asked, "What are her hobbies?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "She likes books, but she's a big egghead."

Discord got excited and asked, "She's a fan of the Batman villain that's called Egghead?" Rainbow shook her head. Discord instantly got disappointed.

Fluttershy said, "I thought that Rainbow called Twilight an egghead, because that's what Sonic calls Dr. Eggman." Rainbow glared at Fluttershy. Fluttershy hid behind Rarity.

Discord said, "Since Twilight loves books we should just get her a bunch of books."

Rarity asked, "What books should we get here?"

Discord answered, "Since her name's Twilight and she loves books it seems like it was her destiny to be a fan of the Twilight book series. She probably has a secret bookcase that's filled with Stephanie Meyer books."

Applejack asked, "Do you actually think that?"

Discord smiled and said, "I have a secret bookcase of Frank Miller books."

Rainbow Dash said, "I have a bunch of bookcases for my Daring Do collection."

Discord and Twilight's friends went to nearby book stores to get books for Twilight.

A few weeks later it was Twilight's birthday. Starlight Glimmer and Spike didn't realize that Twilight's birthday was coming, until Rarity told them the night before.

Twilight got out of her bedroom and started walking around the hallway of her castle. Starlight walked up to her and handed her a wrapped up present. Twilight politely said, "Thank you Starlight Glimmer." She opened the present. It was a light bulb that was covered with sparkles. She was nice enough to not roll her eyes.

Spike ran up to Twilight and handed her a box. Twilight opened it and saw that the present was a phonebook.

Starlight whispered to Spike, "Why did you get her that?"

Spike whispered, "Discord told me that Twilight wants books for her birthday."

Twilight walked outside and saw that there was a small party that was a few feet away from the castle. There was a bunch of stylish purple tables that Rarity bought, buckets of apple cider, and a pile of presents. Twilight asked, "Did you plan a birthday party for me?"

Applejack said, "Don't worry Twilight. We prepared a small party so we'd have plenty of money to donate to charity."

Twilight smiled and said, "Thank you." Applejack gave Twilight a glass of apple cider.

Discord floated to Twilight and said, "Greetings my dear. I prepared the most wonderfully chaotic birthday possible."

Twilight looked around and said, "It doesn't look that chaotic."

Discord replied, "I often mess up at being the master of chaos."

Twilight patted Discord on the back and said, "A more simple party is something that I appreciate. I love your eccentric brand of chaos, but a few normal days can be a good thing."

Discord replied, "But I'm supposed to be as unique and chaotic as possible."

Twilight said, "You're the most unique thing in all of Equestria. It's part of why I love you." She kissed Discord on the cheek. Twilight's friends were grossed out, but they were nice enough to not whine about it.

Discord said, "I got you some high quality presents." He gave Twilight a heavy books.

Twilight used her magical horn to open the box. It was full of all of the books in the Twilight book series. She sighed and said, "I'm tired of being mistaken for being Twilight's biggest fan."

Applejack handed Twilight a book that she got for her. It was Jane Eyre. Twilight said, "I've read this book before. Did you enjoy reading it?"

Applejack answered, "I barely know anything about it. However, I know that Jane doesn't have a parakeet."

Pinkie Pie looked a little guilty while saying, "I bought you The Hunger Games book series, but I was so hungry that I traded them in for some fast food."

Twilight replied, "It's fine. You plan so many parties that you shouldn't have too worry that much about shopping."

Fluttershy handed Twilight a dictionary and said, "I know you love fancy words so maybe this book can teach you some. The book is really long so it'll give you lots of excitement." Twilight didn't think that dictionaries were exciting at all, but she accepted the present anyways.

Rarity gave Twilight a book. The book wasn't much more than pictures of fancy dresses. Rarity said, "This is one of the most stylish books that I've ever read."

Rainbow Dash faced Twilight and said, "I bought some books for myself, but I'm sure that you appreciate the sentiment." Twilight shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

Discord put his arm around Twilight and asked, "Do you think that your birthday presents are good?"

Twilight said, "It feels like a library supply than a normal set of birthday presents. However, I asked for nothing so you exceeded my expectations. I'm proud to have all of you as friends."

Rainbow Dash proudly replied, "We're the awesomest friends ever."

Discord confidently asked, "What do you think of me?"

Twilight answered, "You're really chaotic, but you mastered how to give me fun surprises. Thank you for this cute birthday party." She kissed Discord on the lips. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were so grossed out that they spat apple cider on the others.


End file.
